What if
by linh1221
Summary: A series of what could (never) happen if our Teddy's lover changed his approach toward Yui. So instead of giving or welcoming the main girl his infamous "I'll break you".
1. 1

What if

Summary: A series of what could (never) happen if our Teddy's lover changed his approach toward Yui. So instead of giving or welcoming the main girl his infamous "I'll break you", he... well you have to read it to find out.

Disclaimed: Because I don't own Diabolik Lovers (thank god for that) so...

Warning: Some characters might be too OOC for author thinks it more humorous this way. And Yui certainly will be more drama queen than she already is.

* * *

 _One o'clock (part 1)_

Yui was in serious trouble. The moment the Sakamakis revealed of who or rather what they really are Yui had done what abnormal girl would do, she bleed her knee (normal girl reaction: swear, faint, swoon, screaming, jumping up and down, MUAHAHAHAHA! thing, marry me (I love you) thing, some even wet themselves or common act is run) not intention so her mind hadn't broken from seeing these gorgeous creatures (yet) and that why she did what left of her brain cells screamed her to do RUN. And so she did, run, even though she knew that she herself could never escape those vicious vampires but it didn't hurt to try, right?

Yui reached the dessert buffet, no vampires in sight good. That would make her escape less difficult, daddy's girl or not Yui pretty one hundred percents sure that after she got out of here she and Mr. Komori would have a long long chat. Before she could draw on that something slammed into her (most likely she slammed into it whatever it was) and made she lands on her butt _ouch Yui, you idiot keep your eyes in the road, look what you get yourself in..in...to._

"AHH"- Yui couldn't help but screaming her lungs out, one of the brothers was here _what should I do no the better question is what can I do_ Yui was on deathly situation which was one wrong move and the blood would shed literally so she tried back away from the hugging teddy bear vampire as far as possible keyword 'tried' because Yui doesn't think she make any progress with how close the evil dark not human creature was to her. Then again the fact that her butt was still on the floor and her limps were practical immobility didn't help at all.

 _What, I mean how does he get here so fast. I don't see him on my way here. Wait he's bending why on earth he's bending for and his **HAND**. Oh god he and his teddy bear buddy are going to suck me to death. No Kami sama if you there please help me aaaaaaa..._

"AAAAAAAAAA..."

"God you are loud, are all the human like that Yui san?"

Eh? What is going on? He.. he...

"Are you going to take my hand or not, Yui san? Quite a fall you have there."

"Ha..uhm..I.." _He doesn't take my blood, eh why. Not only that he is surprisingly polite but back there he did ask before lick me, the only one actually. Although he is a vampire and he did have a taste of me (that sound wrong somehow) and hugging a teddy bear that too childish for his whatever age is with creepy smile of his and he did show up out of nowhere and made me fall which did make me wonder why he didn't catch me back then, well it's not his fault for being a blood suck monster and what had done is done and father taught me not judge a book by its cover and he did lend his hand and most important he is nothing but polite to..._

"Is that all you have to say YOU LOWLY HUMAN!? See Teddy we should have take all her blood instead of helping her. Yui san will never appreciate how fortunately for her to be my food. What a silly girl! Ne Teddy, we should teach her what is mean to be Sakamaki's sacrifice bride."

In Yui mind,

* * *

 _First I take all that back about him being polited._

 _Second He's talking to his teddy bear is that bear magical or something..._

 _Third is He is BI-POLAR joy why not add mental disorders and personality disorders for the fun. People always said the more the merrier right? Haha, no wait those are almost the same. The much more important problem is that didn't funny at all.. why the heck am I laughing for._

 _Last and not least WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN **TEACH ME** and **FOOD?** **HIS FOOD?** Dear lord if you are there please give me a sign._

* * *

"Uhm Yui san, Yui san, YUI SAN... she makes such a strange position. Teddy why is Yui san close her eyes and sit on her knees? What is she doing with her hand? Is she trying to hold hand with her own hand (she is praying smartass, never see people pray before)? Teddy I think we broke her and I haven't done anything yet. Agh this ugly thing makes me repeat myself there will be several punishment for that."

The only lavender hair boy in this mason, actually the only boy in this series with that hair color but never mind that the point is the teenage boy with stuffed animal was really mad (well saying mad would be understated). So he decided the heroin's fate and of course without asking her permit, like a gentleman he would never be. Now let get back to our unlucky or lucky girl Komori Yui.

 _Wait, what punishment? Lord this is not the sign I'm asking for (let this to be lesson for everyone here, always be specific and never ask the impossible). Oh he's getting closer, wait where does the bear go? No that not important, what I need to do is. He grab my hand I should…_

*SLAM*

 _Ouch my back! He.. he.. I can feel his breath on my **NECK**. I need to do something and fast. Think Yui, **THINK** what can you do to stop a vampire boy from biting your neck off. Wait vampire boy and human boy have the same body right? Sorry Kanato san _ (Wow Yui have a good memory unlike me who has to watch what 7 episodes to remember their names) _desperate time call desperate measure I hope you will forgive me someday. I don't have much time left I can already feel his teeth on my skin._

So miss Komori was a position which her back was in on the wall her right wrist was pining next to her hip. Her left arm was free but didn't have much use. No matter what force she used he wouldn't move an inch so that hand would rather look like resting on his chest than put him away. The head was being held by the boy hand so head-butt was out of question and a small part of her very very small was moaning for the nice feeling of his cool fingers in her hair. Lucky that her legs still had room to move.

And so Yui lifted her leg as high not to mention fast as possible…

…

…

…

…

… and we all knew what was going to happen.

* * *

The reason Yui calls Kanato **_san_** because she hasn't in his class yet and she is without a doubt polite so... and I desperate need a beta reader so is there anyone out here want to try.


	2. 2

Previous from the last

And so Yui lifted her leg as high not to mention fast as possible...

... and we all knew what was going to happen.

Now

Kanato loosed his hold, both of his hands automatically reached to his uhm key feature. And Yui being a clever girl she was didn't waste such an opportunity. She put one hundred and extra twenty percents her mind to the exit door and ran as her life depended on this, which was completely true in this case. But she didn't think she made any progress on this either because in less than five steps she already had been caught or trapped again. Only this time her back wasn't on the wall though the temperature at the back could really deceive people. Yui was sure that the wall wasn't this soft or it could produce arms or it could breath at all.

"You're going pay for that BITCH!!"- Kanato after living with Laito for too long, somehow had picked up his brother habit, and with that all that screaming. It's kind of amaze when no one (bother to) showed up yet.

"Kana..."- The words cut off her mouth before she had chances to say it.

Yui couldn't say anything when Kanato had his fangs into her shoulder. Both of her wrists were trapped in his hand, his left arm kept her waist still. Yui had never been so closed so intimated to a boy that she didn't have romantic feeling or had feeling before, being priest's daughter and no mother did make it harder. Despite the layer of clothes, Yui clearly felt the cold skin through the clothes behind her. The only thing Yui could think about are how nice to have something so cool and so soft to lead on or how weak her body felt and why on earth hadn't she stamp on his foot yet. Oh yeah, her legs or her whole body couldn't move a muscle.

"Stop, please! It's hurt.. please..."- Her begging came out, and the longer it got, the smaller it became but she still begging for this crude creature's mercy.

'I don't remember the ceiling paint black.' She was quickly losing her eyesight and it was not long till her vision clouded with black 'It's hurt, stop it please! It's pain so much! Someone please save me... My eyes I can't...' Each seconds passed, her eyelids came heavier and heavier until she couldn't hold it open anymore.

"Too.. loud"- Out of nowhere, Shuu had decided to show up. Leaded on the wall, eyes closed, one of his arm raised to his head tried to keep the light out of his sensitive eyes. Looking very much liked a front cover model in some kind of fashion magazines.

"Kanato stop making scene, the hall is not place for this, do it in your room."- Reiji after making sure his so call brother finished his meal, started lecturing him. He might be the one for manners but no one, him included, wanted to deal with Kanato's tantrum, his precious broken tableware was the prove of that.

"Oi what are you doing with that Chichinashi!!?"- Ayato asked or demanded -"Yours Truly saw her first. She is Yours Truly's prey."

"Don't be so harsh on him Ayato-kun. And shouldn't you mean our prey?"- Laito said -"My, my Bitch-chan smell so delicious. What was her taste like Ka-na-to-kun?"

CLASH*

"SHUT UP!!"- Subaru growled

"Subaru don't make any hole on the wall, this is the third this week."- Reiji ordered -"And Kanato, carry the girl to her room."

"I won't carry this man-enemy and I have to carry Teddy, do it yourself Reiji."- Kanato stubbornly refused

"Then you should think twice before knocked her out freak."- Said the one eye ghoul

"If you want to carry Bitch-chan, Subaru-kun you should just say so or you want her for yourself. Ahh~ Subaru-kun I didn't know you have it in you."- The infamous pervert tested

"You perverts, Yours Truly will be her first every thing so Yours Truly will be the one carry her!"- Ayato declared

"It is impossible since Kanato-kun had already drunk her blood first, A-ya-to-kun~"

The brothers had never fought this much again each other just because of one girl or more like carrying her. The oldest one wanted nothing in it, he just wanted to sleep nothing else. The glassy guy, being the perfection freak he was, wanted the one who fault take the responsible. The red head or hot head and loud mouth was going on and on what belong to Yours Truly blah blah blah.. The one who fault here not surprisingly wanted nothing to do with the girl except her blood and her blood again (so much for 'nothing'). The pig with the hat did nothing but added fuel to the fire. The ragtag and bobtail or tear cloth Subaru was unfortunately stuck in the middle all of these chaos.

"So.. much.. noise..."- For Shuu this was too much (noise) for him to take

Fortunately, he was not the only one was upset by that.

"Enough, Kanato I won't tolerate this disrespect behavior. You are the one that make her faint so you will be the one make sure she get to her room, alive."- Reiji said

"Reiji..."- Kanato looked ready like he was going to strangle his brother to death

"Kanato do what Reiji said. That person said we can't kill her and what did you do..."- Shuu said to his younger half brother

"What do you mean 'what did you do' Shuu. She has that coming and I haven't killed her yet."

"Just do it. End discussion."- The eldest sibling decided that this had to stop

"Fine."- Knowing his lost, Kanato accepted his punishment

Kanato carried Yui in Subaru's style meaning he had Teddy in one arm, the other obviously had Miss-heart-is-still-beating, actually it was his other shoulder that... poor Yui, she had never looked more like a rag doll or a sack of potato bag until that day (Kanato should be proud of himself).

"I pity Bitch-chan."

"That Chichinashi why?"- Ayato confused, why was his sadist brother pity that beastless girl

"Um how insensitive you are, Ayato-kun? She has just made herself Kanato kun's number one enemy."

"So what have to do with Yours Truly."- Still very much confused, Ayato asked

"Oh I'm sorry for it has nothing to do with Yours Truly~"- Laito answered with his sing song voice

"You.."- As clueless as he was (sometime), but Ayato knew when someone made fun of him

"And when you two done fighting go get Kanato to the main room. We have lots of to discuss about that human girl."- Reiji said to his other troublemaker brothers -"And make sure he doesn't kill her."- He added

Let get back to the couple. Kanato currently was in Yui's room and the first thing on his pretty head could think about was 'Her bed is bigger than mine is' (really Kanato, really! You had a beautiful unconscious girl in your arms I mean shoulder and first thing on your mind was compare her bed to yours, seriously!) and next thing he did is throw Yui on her bed 'it looks soft too I wonder' he sat on the bed and thought 'this insufferable wound me, has bigger and softer bed than me and I can't kill her? If that person hadn't... Agh..'

"Why, why can't I kill you!"- Flustered for not having an answer from the unconscious girl -"What make you so special? Why does your blood taste so sweet? Why why..."- He put his face close to her body, nose moved from her face to her cleavage -"..why does your smell so familiar..."- When he said that, his hands went to her neck strangled her

While the ring eyes boy wondered, Yui was having trouble with breathing. Her mind was at lalala land but her body was certainly in hell eh wrong in space or under water (you can still breath in hell right?). She was suffocated. Her hands grabbed his wrists tried to loose his hold but it liked threw a straw again the wind. Though it looked like a lost cause but heroes always show up and save the day.

"Oi, Kanato what do you think you are doing!"- Out of nowhere, Ayato voiced

"Kanato-kun, you shouldn't do that to Bitch-chan..."- Laito tried to reason with his brother

See

"...you should suck her blood before kill her, that way the blood won't be cold."

"Yeah!"

Or not...

"You two are annoying! Why are you here?"

Still strangled her while asking. Somewhere of all of this strangle act, Yui had grabbed his sleeve instead, tugging them.

"Reiji want you at the main room"- Ayato answered

"He want to discuss about Bitch-chan, we need her alive Kanato."- Laito said, with a slightly serious tone -"Well, Ayato-kun and I will go first, don't take too much time Kanato-kun"- Laito, back to his playful moon, dragged his reluctant brother with him.

Kanato, now both hands were free from hanging around Yui's neck, lead over to take Teddy did not care that he was squeeze the life out of her.

And when he was getting up, apparently he couldn't since his arm cloth was still held by our sleeping beauty Yui. So he was left with two choices.

Left his school jacket here or...

Cut that ugly hand.

It didn't take a second to make a decision

'If I cut it properly then she won't die, right? That person only said that she had to be alive, so it doesn't matter if she is missing a limp or two.'

"Yui san, don't worry Teddy and I will make you..."- Kanato slowly caress Yui's cheek.- "...beautiful."

As if knowing the danger of losing her hand, Yui responsed violently.

"No, don't.. please don't..."- While she was mumbling, her hand held his sleeve even harder.

"Ha ha ha, how lewd of you now, but there's no point of begging Yui s..."

"...don't go. Don't leave me here, father. I'm scared."

 _Mother_ _please_ _don't_ _go_ , _don't_ _leave_ _alone_ _here_. _I'm_ _scared_

 _Kanato_ , _my_ _canary_ , _you_ _should_ _know_ _better_ _than_ _making_ _such_ _mess_. _Though_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _Ayato_ , _you_ _still_ _my_ _son_. _You_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _better_ _than_ _Beatrix's_ _spawns_

 _Mother_ , _Kanato_ _will_ _be_ _good_ _boy_... _mother_...

 _I_ _know_ _you_ _will_

 _Mother_.. _mother_...

 _Sing_ _to_ _me_ , _my_ _canary_

 _I_ _will_ _mother_ , _mother_ _don't_ _leave_ _me_ _here_

 _MOTHER_...

"I guess I have to leave my jacket here Teddy. Yui san's really pitiful."- Kanato took his school uniform off and tossed it to the trembling body

"..cold.."

"I can't believe she sleeps with her wet clothes. Yui san is strange one isn't it, Teddy."

"..cold.."

"We will have to change her clothes, don't worry Teddy it will be just like dressing up a doll. Can't let she die because of something like a simple cold, we will be in trouble Teddy."

"..so cold..."

Lavender head turned to glanced over sleepy head -"What a pathetic excuse for a human."

After the deed was done Kanato and his beloved bear closed the door and headed to the main room. There was someone's fate need to be decided after all.

End episode 1

While in the hall

"Teddy, I still think cutting Yui san's hand is so much better. Maybe we could go back."

"Kanato there you are, everyone is waiting."

"Reiji."-Whispered-"...maybe not today, Teddy... "


End file.
